Smith and Jones
by Hoshi Gin Tsukino
Summary: Martha's got a problem. Mr. Smith apparently has the same one. Before they can take on the Judoon, Miss Jones wants to fix it. Nothing going into the loo and locking the door can't fix. Smutty!Ten/Martha


Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Otherwise Martha's character would've stayed as awesome as she was in 'Smith and Jones'. Oh and well there would have been established Doctor/Martha.

AN: This is posted on my LJ (ice-shinigami) and I figured if the admins started pulling M fics for sexual content [again], I'd prefer this account which has no strikes oppose to my other one. (Yep, this is Silver)

Rating: NC-17/M (my first time writing one of these...)

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Martha looked at the handsome Mr. Smith or as he preferred 'The Doctor'. She told him he'd have to earn that title and she hadn't lied. Oh, but now there were these Judoon things marching to the hospital examining people. Looking for something _non-human_, Mr. Smith had said. Which apparently was bad news for him as he was supposedly an alien.

What did he take her for?

Sure he had two hearts, but anyone can have those with the proper surgery and for the right reasons.

And she knew she should focus on the fact that a thousand people could die if they didn't find the criminal the Judoon were looking for. There was just one tiny little problem- Mr. Smith and his damn looks.

How was she to focus if her mind kept betraying her?

There goes Mr. Smith again, that damn look on his face was completely sexy. "Have you got a computer terminal? Something with patient records?"

Martha replied they did and she led him towards the office, but a thought crossed her mind. Not far from the right room, Martha dragged Mr. Smith into a nearby loo. It was perfect for what she had in mind.

"Martha?" He sounded genuinely puzzled, but Martha noticed something else. His eyes had darkened slightly as they stared at her.

The junior doctor glared at him, "We have a problem." He raised an eyebrow.

"We were solving it...?" He pointed out innocently enough. His hands had moved to her white labcoat and was peeling it off of her.

Martha slid her arms out of her labcoat and reached out to undo the buttons on his suit jacket. "Right, we can get to that in a few minutes. I mean the other problem." He slid his jacket off and allowed her to loosen his tie.

"Other one?" He asked as his hands slid to her hips before sliding underneath her shirt.

The dark skinned Londoner whimpered when his cool fingers touched her hot skin. "Ever shagged on the Moon?"

A smirk appeared on Mr. Smith's face. "Not yet." He leaned forward and _finally _kissed her. Rassilon, he'd wanted to do that since he saw her. Normally, he wasn't very sexual...but this human woman...something about her was _very_ appealing.

The Doctor knew, as much as he wanted to make love to this woman properly, a quick shag in the loo was all they had time for. Her tiny hands undid his belt and the fasten on his trousers. His hands forced her shirt up and her bra out of his way so he could taste her. Her breathing had picked up when his mouth captured on of her nipples. His hands slid to her own trousers. "Fuck." He hissed out when Martha's tiny warm hands slid his cock out of his boxers.

She stroked him, told him she couldn't wait to feel him inside her. The Time Lord pressed the human against the wall as he slid her trousers and knickers down. He slid one slender finger inside her, she was wet for him. A second finger joined the first and he realize how hot, wet and _tight_ she was. He felt himself harden more.

Martha closed her eyes as she was fingered by Mr. Smith. It felt good, but she wanted more. She tugged him forward by his erect cock. _Damnit I need out of these trainers,_ Martha thought when she realized she wouldn't be able to wrap her legs around him properly.

As if knowing her dilemma, Mr. Smith pulled away from her breasts and lowered himself to his knees. He removed her trainers, her trousers and knickers before pushing her legs open. Martha's eyes were shut as she laced her fingers in his hair and moaned out, "Mr. Smith!" _His mouth was magic._ "Oh!" She cried out when teased her clit with his tongue. Martha whimpered as he pulled his mouth away from her. She glanced down to see him watching her with a smirk before he stood up.

"Ready Martha?"

"Oh yes." She wanted to come hard and told him as much. Martha hooked one leg around his bony waist as he slid himself into her slick core.

He cursed again, this time mentioning it was because of how tight she was. Her hands reached up and pulled his face to hers. She could taste herself on his lips and she loved it.

His hands slid to her round bum which he cupped as he held her to the wall. He pumped in and out her. They were on a schedule, he reminded himself. Oh, but they would do this again. Properly.

Martha felt one of his hands leave her bum and slid between their bodies. He teased her clit and her body reacted by tightening. Her fingers left his hair standing straight up as she grabbed onto his shirt. Finally, she cried out as she climaxed. Her name left his own lips in a grunted moan, as he reached his own climax.

Neither of them moved for a moment as they came down from their high. The Doctor pulled away and started straightening his clothing. Martha hastily fixed her bra and shirt, before pulling her knickers and trousers back on. She slid her feet back into her trainers, bending down to fix them and grab her labcoat.

"Miss Jones." The Doctor acknowledged with a smirk.

"Mr. Smith." Martha replied with her own smirk. Once her clothes were straightened she opened the door and checked the corridor. "Come on, the computer with all the files isn't far from here." It was empty, which was perfect considering she did not want to think on what the other trainee doctors would say about her quick tangle with a patient.

The Doctor straightened his tie, "We should find where the Judoons have disappeared too." He peeked over Martha's shoulder, "We need to get a move on."

"Fine, I'll locate them. You get to the computer, second door on your left."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Silver: So...the Doctor's hair was standing straight up when he was sonic-ing the computer and he looked really hurried, my explanation? This fic, duh. XD

It's been a minute since I've seen Smith and Jones, tho...


End file.
